Broken
by Rin89
Summary: Sasuke wants Sakura to hate him but he doesn't notice that it may cause a tragedy. pairings: mainly SasuxSakuxSasu, some InoxSasu, NaruxSaku and NaruxHinaxNaru. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I got idea for this story from one shot I read today.

Summary: Sasuke wants to make Sakura hate him. He's doing to her the worst possible things. But he didn't think that it could turn into tragedy... SasuxSaku, a little of InoxSasu and maybe some NaruxHina.

Please review but don't flame onegai It makes me sad cries  
Sasuke: stop crying and write!  
Me: Bu..But Sasuke-kun.  
Sasuke: hn Me: Buu... you're so cold... Sasuke: glare  
Me: ok ok I'll write..gosh...

Chapter 1 "Something's diffirent"

It was 7 am and Team 7 gatrhered next to bridge like every day. They were waiting for Kakashi-sensei but he propably won't show up in next 3 or 4 hours. Like always Sasuke was silently looking into the sky, Naruto was complaing about everything and Sakura was quietly sitting under the tree...  
Wait! It wasn't normal! Sakura usually would:

1. Yelling at Naruto

2. Beating Naruto

3. Flirting with Sasuke

Something was not right today. Even more suprising was that Sasuke from time to time was shoting her a quick glances as if he knew what happened. It was STRANGE.

Uchiha Sasuke, age 17 never showed any interest in his pink haired teamate (if she was in danger then maybe, but normally no) and now he looked... worried? It could be. He was nervous each time she said something to Naruto as if he was worried that she may tell him a secret... Secret...

- Neee... Sakura-chan! What's wrong.. you're quite today! - asked Naruto. But before she could answer him kakashi arrived.

- Sorry but I got lost and... - he started

- LIAR! - shouted Naruto. Kakashi noticed that Sakura didn't say anything. Then he noticed that Sasuke was nervously looking at her

'Interesting' he thought

.- So what we're doing today, sensei? - asked Sakura as she got up and came closer to him.

-Hmm... we're going to met Hokage-sama to ask her for new mission

- YAY! I hope that it would be some A-rankled mission or even an S-RANKED! Yeah! - yelled Naruto

- Baka! S-ranked missions are only for jounins and ANBU and we're still chuunins! Our jounin exam is in 2 months! - said Sakura.

Her eyes then meet Sasuke's. Her face in a second became red as tomato. Kakashi raised his eyebrow 'Something VERY interesting must've happened

Sasuke rolled his eyes. On the way to Hokage he came closer to Sakura.

- Walk a little slower - he said quietly. She did as she was told.

- Now, I think that you got wrong idea, Sakura - he started calmly.

Sakura glanced at him waitng for some kind of explanation.

He came closer to pink haired kunoichi what make her blush and he whispered in her ear:

- Last night didn't mean anything. It was just a pity fuck - Sakura's eyes widened and tears stared to come out.

Sasuke didn't wait for her reply and went to Naruto and Kakashi. She stood in one place and with all her will tried not to cry.

-Ara? Sakura-chan, go a little faster! Tsunade-baachan is waiting for us! - yelled Naruto.

She took one step, then another and somehow she managed to go after her team. She watched Sasuke's back. She couldn't belive what she heard. Last night they made love. She thought that in the end Sasuke started to love her and from now they will be together.

She was quiet this morning because she waited for Sasuke to make some moves. She was so naive...

As they entered Hokage's room Sakura for a second stopped thinking about Sasuke and listened to Tsunade.

- Asuma's team is on the mission but Yamanaka Ino didn't go with them because of her sickness. Now that she's alright I want her to train with you, because her team won't return in 2 weeks. - Sasuke smirked.

It will be a great opportunity to show Sakura that he doesn't care about her at all.

Ino ewntered the room and with super speed she jumped on Sasuke's back

- Sasuke-kuuun! I missed you sooo much honey! - She kissed him in a cheek and to Sakura's suprise he didn't do anything but smirked. Sakura couldn't believe that! It can't be true.

TBC.

Like that? Sasuke is bastard, right? I luv him but in my fics I usually make him bastard and player :D If you want to know what'll happen next then review!


	2. Chapter 2

Aww... you're so sweet... your reviews made me soooo happy.

I think that now you kind of dislike Sasuke and I'm going to make nim even worse...

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention it in previous chapter! I'm not good at English... I'm from Poland and those two languages are totally diffirent so I need a beta reader. pls mail me if you wish to help me. I really need some help > 

Me: Sasuke, what do you think about this chapter?  
Sasuke: I'm sure that readers will kill me after they read this.  
Me: Aww... poor thing evil grin

Chapter 2 "Cruel"

Sakura woke up early in the morning so she could be the first one at a meeting place and she would have an opportunity to talk with Sasuke. She knew that something wasn't right. Uchiha always ignored her but he never was so cruel. Sakura was desperate to find out what was wrong with him. When they slept together he was so gentle and nice... It wasn't possible that he had sex with her only because of pity. Sasuke wasn't a horny pervert like Jiraya so he wouldn't do it only because of lust also. But what it could be? She must ask him!

It was 7:00 am when she get out from her home. Kakashi said that they have to gather in front of the bridge at 8:00 so Sasuke will be there at 7:30, Naruto at 9:00 and Kakashi at 11:00... it would be a miracle if their sensei would be on time... so she had at least 309 minutes to talk with Sasuke.

Sakura leaned against the tree and turned her face in the way that Sasuke was always coming from. She didn't have to wait long. Sasuke was slowny coming her way with something big placed on his back. When he came closer she noticed that 'the thing' on his back was actually Ino. They didn't noticed Sakura because they were talking. Pink haired kunoichi quickly hid behind the large tree so they wouldn't notice her. She was curious what would Saske have to say to Ino. Usually he would just ignore her.

- Sasuke-kun, looks like we're the first one here - said happily Ino.

Sasuke noticed Sakura and smirked. 'Perfectly' he thought.

- Ino, get off from my back I want to embrace you. It would be nice, don't you think so? - Ino blinked. She shook her head and looked closely at Sasuke. Did he really said that or she was hearing things? She glanced at him and when she noticed smirk on his face, she did as she was told to.

-Good girl - Sasuke embraced her and kissed her. First on the lips and then he threw few butterfly kisses on her neck. Ino giggled.

-Sasuke-kun... hahaha...stop it.. - Sasuke stopped. It was disgusting to kiss that blonde pig. He felt like he would throw up.

-Sasuke-kun why did you stop? - asked Ino. Sasuke glared at her and said.

-You just said that I should stop besides we're not alone here, right Sakura? - He smirked as he saw his pink haired tesammate walking out from her hideout.

- When did you... - she started but Sasuke didn't let her finish.

-Did you enjoyed the view? - he asked. Sakura's eyed widened.

-Wha..What? - Sasuke only smirked.

- You're really a slut. I didn't even need to ask to fuck you. Now probably you were playing with yourself watching me and Ino making out, weren't you? - Sakura's opened her mouth and stared at Sasuke.

- Aww... really? Forehead girl you're pathetic. - said Ino. Then she looked at Sasuke and added:

- Sasuke-kun... I feel sorry for you and Naruto.. having such a trash as teammate must be very embrassing.

- Hn, Sakura maybe you should become a whore no a kunoichi. It suits... - he never finished his sentence because Sakura slapped him hard in face. He activated his sharingan and glared at her. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears.

- YOU BASTARD! ASSHOLE! - she shouted as she tried to punch him one more time but this time he grabbed her hand.

- SAAAKUURAA-CHAAAAAN! SASUKE-BASTARD! OHAYOOOO! - yelled naruto who was running in their dirrection.

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and turn his eyes back to normal. Sakura took out from her pocket a kunai and was about to attack Sasuke but Ino kicked her hard in the stomach..

- Never ever dare to hit Sasuke-kun, you wench! - she shouted. Naruto hearing that opened his mouth.

-Sakura-chan hit Sasuke-bastard? - he asked.

-Hn - Sasuke glared at trembling Sakura. She was no longer crying. She was angry...no, she was furious.

- What happened Sakura-chan? - asked innocently Naruto. Sakura ignored him.

- Nothing important - answered Ino in her place. Sakura glared at her. Naruto didn't know what was going on but he hopped that Kakashi would arrive soon. The atmosphere was very tense and he had a bad feeling about that.

Sakura started to feel sick. After Ino's kick her stomach started to hurt as hell. She sat under the tree. She thought that she would faint anytime now. She was so mad at Sasuke that she wanted to kill him but now her legs and arms wouldn't move. He humilitate her and she wasn't going to forgive him. She swore that when she would feel better she would kick his ass. But now she started breathing heavily and she couldn't see anything anymore. Ino must've kick her really hard because the pain was unbearable. She couldn't stand it anymore.

-Naruto.. - she called her friend quietly and then she fainted.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter... I hope also that you won't kill Sasuke for what he did to Sakura... pls R&R  



	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys sooo much : Your reviews made me soo happy When I see reviews I always think "I must write more! NOW!" so if you want me to update with light speed then review, review and review :D 

**Shamanic cherry** - ehehehe... ' you're sooo cruel... but I like your idea :D but you know Sasuke is a bishounen then please don't hit him in face :P I don't know what will happen next in this story but your suggestons are quite good so maybe I'll use them later.

**susakuru** - I have sasuke plushie too.. it's so kawaii... but tell me, do you know how to take off his pants withouth tearing them apart? I need to take them off because...eee..uhmm...I want to wash them! right! wash! ehehehe... lame excuse '

**secretheartache** - I hate Ino that's why she'll be even worse later. If she's calling Sakura a whore then she doesn't have a mirror at home. about Sakura's pregnacy or getting another guy... you have to read to find out :P

**otakualways** - your idea is very good. I think I'll make some use of it later :D ufufufufufu evil laught

**wickedthunder02** - I think that if he wasn't a fictional character then his fangirls would kill him long ago :D

**Blacksharingan03** - ehehehe... maybe she'll beat him but I don't want her to kill him

**sasusakunejitenten4eva** - my stories awesome? I really hate my english stories. They're sooo bad! I think that "Broken" is a little better... I hope so TT is she pregnant? maybe :P I don't know if I made her pregnant or not... She fainted not because of pregnancy because it would be a little too early... it's only 2 days...

**Sexy.Black.Neko** - you're also from Poland? aww... our country is so BAD, right:D

**lil-s3xy-gurl** - calm down... I'm updating now.. so pls calm down

I need beta reader! ONEGAI!

Oh yeah.. I'm sorry that first 2 chapters were so short... I promise that next chapters will be longer...maybe "

Chapter 3

"The reason"

Sasuke's heart stopped when he noticed that Sakura was unconscious. As fast as lighting he was next to her. He noticed that her face was very pale.

- I think that I hit her a little to hard - commented Ino.

She wasn't worried at all about a person she used to call 'best friend'. The day when Sakura became a part of team 7 together with Sasuke Ino swore that no matter what she'll make Sakura pay for that. Ino kicked Sakura with all her strenght on purpose. She hoped that stupid forehead whore would die and with that make the world a great favor.

Sasuke wanted to kill Ino. He swore that he'll never kiss or talk to her never again. He rather kiss his brother than her. He was even sure that it would taste better. In his imaginatin he saw ah he hugs Itachi and... No... it's just too wrong.  
Sasuke shook his head and he took a closer look. He niticed that her face was even paller than before. He looked at Naruto who was running in cyrcles and was yelling.

- Hi guys! What happened? - Kakashi arrived... at least.

He came closed to Sakura and kneeled next to her. Ino noticed than anytime now Naruto or Sasuke would tell Kakashi that she kicked Sakura so she as fast as it was possible came closer to Kakashi and started explaing things.

- Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what happened to Sakura. She was acting strange and then she fainted. maybe she ate something bad? - Sasuke shoot her deadly glare.

He couldn't tell Kakashi the truth because he would have to tell him EVERYTHING and Sasuke rather die than tell his sensei that he fucked his teammate for fun. Okay, it wasn't exactly for fun... it wasn't also out of the pity. Sasuke noticed that lately Sakura was more annoying than before. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't train, he couldn't even eat without withinking about his pink haired friend. he started to ignore her and be even more cold towards her than usuall but it didn't work. He still couldn't get her out of his head. That's why he decided to make her hate him. he thought that if he'll treat her like a trash then maybe he'll get rid of her. First step was to sleep with her, second to make out in front of her with other girls, third... he still didn't know what he would do next.

- Okay, she should wake up soon - said Kakashi.

Sasuke blinked and looked at Sakura. Her face was no longer pale. He opened his mouth to ask Kakashi what he has done to her but Naruto was faster.

- Kakashi-sensei, what did you do to Sakura-chan?

- Some medical tricks that I learned years ago - he explained.

Long time ago Rin showed him and Obito how to deal with some kind of accidents. He noticed that the reason that Sakura fainted was a strong punch in her stomach. He guessed that Ino kicked her. He didn't believe in any of her words. Kakashi wanted to say something about that but Sakura started to waking up.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She blinked few times and looked up. She saw Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke kneeling next to her. 'Sasuke?' She blinked again and looked at him.

Sasuke noticed that she's lookng at him so he quickly get uo and walked away. He almost destroyed his whole plan.

Sakura tried to get up but her stomach hurt so much that she couldn't do it.

- Ino-pig I'm gonna kill you for than kick. - she said.

Kakashi and Naruto shoot Ino killing glares. She gulped and took few steps away.

- Forehead whore it was your fault! You shouldn't hit Sasuke-kun! - she said in defense.

Kakashi and Naruto's jaws dropped. Haruno Sakura hit Uchiha Sasuke! It was impossible.

- Sasuke-bastard... hahahaha... what did you do... hahaha... to Sakura-chan.. hahahah... that she hit you? - asked Naruto. he was laughing like insane.

- Hn - was all Sasuke's answer.

He glanced at Kakashi and he noticed that sensei was looking at him. 'Oh great'.

Sakura managed somehow to stand up. She came closed to Sasuke and lifted up her kunai. For a second he was sure that she was going to attack him but Sakura hid it in her pocked and turned away. She didn't even look at him. She went to Ino and punched her in face. Blonde girl fell on the ground.

- That hurt! you whore! - she shouted.

Sakura didn't say anything. She walked to Kakashi and asked.

- So sensei what we're doing today?

- Umm Sakura are you all right? You're injured and you should go home and rest. Our mission for today is to help some old villagers so you can leve, besides we have here Ino who'll help. - Kakashi grinned evily at blonde girl.

Ino sweatdropped. Something told her that it won't be an easy mission for her.

- Is that so? Then I'm going. See you tomorrow! - Sakura walked away.

She ran all her way to home. Her parents was at work so she didn't bother to take off her shoes and she ran to her room. She fell on her bed and started crying. She cried like never before. Her world collapsed. She didn't feel pain in her stmoach anymore. Her heart was broken by the person she loved the most in the world. That was the worse pain ever.

She wanted to hate Sasuke but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. He treated her like some cheap whore but even so she loved him. She felt pitful. She was weak and dumb. No wonder that Sasuke used her like some tool.

Sakura hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep. At the times like this she missed her inner self. When she grew older her other self just dissapered.

Next day Sakura woke up 10 minutes before the time of meeting. She quickly dressed up and ran ourt from the house. She didn't even have time to eat breakfast.  
In the middle of way she noticed that she didn't wore her usuall outfit but a black dress which she got from her mother on her 16 birhtday.

She was already near the bridge when she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were already there. She didn't see Ino anywhere near Sasuke what Sakura found very strange. She stopped running and slowny walked to them.

- Ohayo Sasuke, Naruto - she said.

There wasn't any happiness in her voice. Sasuke blinked. It was just his imagination or she didn't ran her yelling "SASUKE-KUUN OHAYO!"

-OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN! - yelled Naruto. He tried to hug her but she hit him in head.

- Stop that! where's Ino-pig? - she asked. Naruto grinned and answered:

- Yesterday she broke her leg... it was accident... I think that it was... - Naruto smiled evilly.

Sakura couldn't smile anymore but somehow she managed to pretend to laught.

- Black outfit? You'e wearing that as a sigh of your broken heart - asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him and noticed taht he was smirking. She wanted to talk back to him but she couldn't. She sighned and ignored him. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Haruno Sakura, hin number one fangirl ignored him. It seems that his plan worked perfectly, but he felt that it still isn't enought. he must make his final move to make her hate him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Pls review! In the next chapter will happen something important so pls review!

Sasuke: if you will continue writting this story then your readers will kill me, so stop it!  
Me: But.  
Sasuke: no buts! You're bad at writting! And they hate you!  
Me: Sasuke... really?  
Sasuke: yeah! hn!  
Me: cires


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I'm very sorry for late update but I was pretty bust lately... Okay... I lied... I was just to lazy to write anything :P -

First some answers/coments to my cute reviewers... I love you so much... each review make's mo so happy.. Okay... let's start :D

**secretheartache** - Who said that it was all that she gets in my story? The broken leg is only beggining :D ufufufufu About my writting... I really need a beta reader because I'm not very good at english. Until I find someone there'll be some mistakes but I promise that Ill try my best.

**susakuru** - To tell you truth I already gave you a hint in my story why Sasuke is so mean to Sakura :P

**sakura-nin** - I don'tknow how many chapters this story would have. It relies on my imagination and on my reviewers.

**HeartAngel** - Your review made me laught for an hour :D Please don't kill my Sasuke-kun. He may be a stupid bastard, an asshole etc but I still love him.. you can hit Ino as much as you want but please spare Sasuke's life.

**DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR **- I'm very happy that you like my story :) I prefer guys which are cruel bastards with great looks :D That's why in this story Sasuke's like this.

**chainprincess12** - I'm sorry I can't tell that but I'm sure that you'll find answers to your questions in next chapters.

**SasukeLuver678** - It's a secret :D

Also big hugs for: **BloodRuby, pinoy-punkistta, Miakoda13, Midnightfoxkaori, wickedthunder02, Sexy.Black.Neko, shamanic cherry, lil-s3xy-gurl, Natsuhiboshi, otakualways, Blacksharingan03, sasusakunejitenten4eva, kimbie-animegal-sasusaku-sakyan4ever**

Now back to my story.

* * *

**Chapter 4** "Final blow" 

Sasuke lay in his bed. I was already 3 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. It's not like Uchiha masacre still hunted him. He got over those nightmares long time ago. When he thought that finally he would be able to sleep pacefuly something like this happened to him. Almost year passed since a little pink haired monster started hunt him. He tried everything to get her out of his head, but nothing worked. Uchiha Sasuke even tried to count sheeps but he dropped that idea when he realized that each sheep had a pink wool. He's whole room was black. There was nothing pink! Nothiong! So why the hell that colour hunted him?

When he closed his eyes he saw his pink haired teammate... Sakura. Yes, the one who hunted him every single night was that stupid, annoying, weak, sexy, cute, beautiful...erm... forget that!Sasuke Uchiha DOES NOT think that Sakura is cute! Hn, sexy? With that large forehead? Beautiful? what a joke! She's annoying and that's it! Nothing more!

He couldn't sleep because of her, but what's worse: when he finally fall asleep he dreamed about nobody else but her. It started driving him insane. Few months ago he decided to put end to this. One day he woke up with an great idea! He'll make her hate him, so she will stop following him and then he'll stop think about her. Everything will be great!

First step - screw her accomplished!

Second step - make fun of her with her greatest rivel accomplished!

Third step - final blow in progress.

The third step will make her hate him for sure! And then his life would be back to normal. But why does he feel guilt? Oh no, no! Uchiha CAN'T feel guilt! He's doing the right thing! He's not doing this only for himself but also for Sakura. It's already time to put end to her stupid crush on him. It's already time for her to get over him and find some good guy who'll make her happy.

* * *

At 9 am. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of the bridge where they were supposed to met Kakashi. Kakashi said that he'll be there at 8 so they have to wait for him for more 3 hours. 

It was nice and sunny day in Konoha. Naruto didn't wear today his jacket. It was too hot for that. He sat under the big tree in his orange pants and black shirt. Believe it or not but he grow up to a very handsome young man. (author: droll) He got almost as much fangirls as Sasuke or Neji. He was still dense and he liked to show off, some thing never change. Some people are still joking that if he'll become a Hokage then he'll be the loudest one in the history not only of Konoha but of the whole Fire Country.

Sakura sat next to him. She wore her usuall outfit. She liked that black dress but she knew that if she wear that again Sasuke would once again say something unpleasant to her. she decided to ack as if Uchiha Sasuke never existed. from now she will treat him like an air. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

- God, it's so damn hot! Kakashi, I beg you at least once be on the time! - she said. Naruto smiled at her.

- Sakura-chan, you know that rather Sasuke-bastard would say something nice than Kakashi-sensei would arrive on time

- Shut up, dobe.- Sasuke and Naruto had for a while a glaring contest which was broken by Sasuke who decided to take a little nap.

He couldn't sleep last night and a night before and the night before the night before the last night and... okay, you guys got the point, right? But this time wasn't any better. Sasuke couldn't sleep because of Sakura this time either. It's not like she was loud or something. What annoyed him this time was her head... or rather the place where her head was placed. He could swear that she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder for purpose! She wanted to take a revenge on him for what he's done the other day. How dare she!

* * *

Time passed and Kakashi finally arrived. 

- Hi guys, I got lost and...

- Sensei, save it! It's too hot! - Sakura said. She got up and helped Naruto to stand up.

Sasuke had to use all his will to stop his desire to kill Naruto. That dobe was taking advantage of Sakura! He knew that! But now wasn't the time for that. He must make Sakura hate him, right? He can't stand up for her.

- Okay guys, get ready! We're going to met Hokage-sama! Other teams and jounins are already here. They're waiting only for so hurry up - said Kakashi.

- And who do you think it's fault that we're late? - said Naruto. Kakashi only smiled. He turned around and noticed strange smirk on Sasuke's face. He could swear that the young Uchiha was planning something bad. Kakashi decided to observe him from now. He noticed that Sakura didn't even look at him which make Kakashi worried even more. Something wasn't right in his team.

* * *

Kakashi brought his team in front of the forest which team 7 entered only once - in the second round of the Chuunin exam when they were 12. In front of the entrance there was gathered about a hundred shinobis. In the middle of them stood Tsunade. When she niticed Kakashi's team she said: 

- How long I was supposed to wait for you?

- I'm sorry, Tsunade-no baachan, but Kakashi arrived at our meting place 15 mninut ago.

Tsunade glared at Kakashi who just smiled and took out "Icha Icha Paradise vol 5" out of his pocket. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade sweatdropped. This man would never change. It's only a matter of time when he'll become like Jiraya.

-Okay, now we can start. let me first explain why I brought all of you here. As you know the Sabaku no gakure after a war lost many shinobis. It's our duty to help them rebuild their village. years ago they helped us, now is our turn. Kakashi's team, Asuma's team, Kurenai's team and Gai's team will go to Sabaku gakure tomorrow and they will be guarding village. As you know when whe village is weak there are a lot of criminal who wants to comletly destroy it. Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji come here I'll give you scrolls with details. Rest of you go to Sabaku gakure in two days and you'll do anything that Kazekage tells you to.

* * *

When Sakura went to Tsunade's place Sasuke took an opportunity and he walked to a big group of young jounins. 

- Hi, Uchiha! That chick in your time is really something! God! Look at her ass! - said a jounin with brown hairs. Sasuke smirked.

- Yeah, but I prefer her tits - he said. Jounins looked at him.

- Uchiha, don't tell me that you already fucked her? - asked one of them. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

- So you're going out? - asked another one.

- No, it was just one night fuck - answered Sasuke.

- Just one night? So you'e telling me that she's that easy? - Sasuke smirked again.

- Guys, that chick makes me horny every time when I look at her. Now when I know that she's easy I'll make her mine no mather what!

Sasuke quietly came back to his team. Everything went as he planned. Till evening everyone in Konoha will know that Sakura's an easy slut.

Sakura walked to them with a scroll in her hand. she smiled at them and said:

- This mission won't be too difficult. Now I'll tell you details. We're leaving tomorrow at midnight.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter... so please review! 

Sasuke: They won't review Me: Why?  
Sasuke: Coz your story sucks!  
Me: That's not true! They said that they like my story  
Sasuke: They lied  
Me: Why?  
Sasuke: Coz they hate you! And you must hate them too! You must become stronger and stronger! And then you would be able to kill them!  
Me: erm.. Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: And even if you will have to leave your friends and follow path of evil you must become stronger! You must kill him! Because it's the only reason that you live.  
Me: ano.. Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Can you hear me?  
Sasuke: You must activate mangekyo sharingan and kill him.  
Me: Ah well... my dear reader pls review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I'm sure that you're expecting some kind of explanation from me abort why I updated his late… You see.. I was about to write next chapter when I noticed that some old ill granny needs help because she suddenly collapsed and I couldn't just leave her alone.. so I hope you understand.. yeah.. urm.. yup

Okay, I'm thinking about writing my next fan fic. I know that I didn't finished this one and the previous one but I got some good ideas!

Which one you would like to read? You may choose one, two or maybe all of them :D You can also give me some suggestion and you can tell me what stories would you like to read. So here we go:

1. There's a legend that the most loving couples are reborn as twins – one male, other female. Thanks to that they can be together forever. Usually their feelings as lovers are replaced by siblings love but there are exceptions. But sometimes their real feeling are awakening… it's called forbidden love… something like that happened to Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha…

2. Sasuke's a priest. Sakura's soon to be nun. They met at a church and then something between happened. But is it possible for God's slaves to fall in love with each other? Especially when there's not only pure love but something more…. Something that people call LUST.

3. Sasuke killed Itachi and returned to Konoha. In the same day he returned he told Sakura that he would never love her and that she's only a friend in his eyes. Years passed and Sakura's now engaged to Sai. In a week she's going to marry him. But what if Sasuke realized that she's something more than friend to him? Can Sasuke make her his?

Now is time for "Reviews Corner"!

**susakuru – **I hope that you're still alive…

**shamanic cherry** – but if you hurt Sasuke I won't be able to punish him in my favourite way. I'm going to make him watch over and over films when he'd been beaten by Naruto and all filmes with Itachi :D But that's not everything… I also want to close him in one room together with…. Dudum!... GAI and LEE! He'll be with them for a whole WEEK! What do you think about that:P

**DiRtY pIrAtE Hooker – **Watch out! You almost burned my precious shop with Sasuke and Neji's naked photos!

**wickedthunder02** - about that rape thing… I dunno :D I hate reading sad stories but it seems like I love to write them. But one thing you can be sure – I will always make happy end!

**HeartAngel – **But if you kill Sasuke then I would hale no other choice than to make Sakura fell in love with a)Naruto b)Sai c)Itachi d)Kakashi e)Lee (I'm not THAT cruel thought…)

Rest of my reviewers I would like to thank very much! You guys rocks!

Now back to my story…

* * *

Chapter 5 

**"Mission Completed"**

Sakura woke up at 9. She had a day off today because later her team is going on a mission to Sabaku gakure. She decided that she will visit some friends and maybe do a little shopping. She may be a young ninja but she also is a teenage girl. She wanted at least once in a while feel like one. She decided to wear her nicest clothes. She wore blue T-shirt and white miniskirt. She put her blue sandals. She decided to put a little make up so she put a mascara and pink lip gloss. It was already 10 so she decided to eat breakfast in a bar near Ichiraku.

When she ate breakfast she decided that first she'll do shopping. She noticed that men were looking strangely at her. She could swear that most of then had something dirty on their minds. She wondered if it has something to do with her clothes. Maybe that skirt was too short?

Sakura decided to buy a pair of jeans and wear them. She did as she planned but still she couldn't get rid of those strange looks that Konoha's men were shooting at her. Maybe it was her t-shirt fault? So she decided to buy herself a blouse.

When she left shop she noticed that even blouse didn't help. She started to wonder if she should buy herself a jacket, shawl and a hat but then she knew that it wouldn't help at all. The source of their strange behavior lays somewhere else. But the question is what in the world could it be?

She decided to ignore them and she went to Hinata's house. Sakura was very mad and she knew that the only person that is able to calm her down and keep from killing all the perverted men in Konoha is quiet and shy Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

She arrived at her mansion at 13 o'clock. Yeah, you couldn't call Hyuuga's mansion a house. It was huge! From inside it looked like there was a small village because there was a lot of small houses from the second side of fence. 

Hyuuga clan was very big and almost every member lived of Head family lived here. The Branch family members liver in houses which was placed near the forest's entrance.

In the middle was placed the biggest home. It looked kinda like a castle. It was the place when head of the clan – Hiashi-sama lived. Of course he didn't live there alone. This castle-like-house is also a home for Hinata, Hanabi and Neji.

Every time Sakura visited them she felt so small and poor. Each time she entered this place she discovers the differences between grey people like her and members of greatest clans like Hyuuga or Uchiha.

Uchiha…. Sakura always dreamed about becoming a proud member of this clan. She wished that she would marry Sasuke and help him restore his clan. When she was younger she even painted an Uchiha symbol on the back of her shirt. She was too shy to go out in this but she used it as a pajama for about an year. Somewhere in her wardrobe she still have this shirt.

Sakura wanted to knock but one of Hyuuga's maid opened the gate before she could even lift a hand.

- Ohayo gozaimas Sakura-sama – she bowed. Sakura blushed. She wasn't used to that kind of treatment.

- Ohayo, Nana-san

- Hinata-sama is waiting for you in the living room at main house. – she bowed again and left.

Sakura didn't have time to thank her. She sighed and walked to her friend's place. When she entered the Main House she walked carefully because she was afraid that she could break something. She wondered sometimes how Hyuuga got all those goods. Did they steal all this? Who knows.

She arrived in the living room. She noticed that Hinata was sitting on the couch in next to a big window. Sakura smiled.

- Ohayo Hinata-chan – she greeted

- Ohayo Sakura – Hinata got up and bowed like a real lady.

It was a real parody that such a nice, quiet and well mannered girl fell in love with the loudest and stupidest man In Konoha. It really seems that opposites are attracted to each other.

- Sakura, aren't you hot in those clothes? – Hinata asked looking at her jeans and blouse.

- Well I just bought them today and I decided to wear them – Sakura didn't feel like telling Hinata about those perverts.

They chatted till 9 pm. It started to getting dark so Sakura decided to go home because she was afraid that some of those men could do something to her. It's not like she's a weak coward but she noticed that most of those man were jounins. Better be careful now than regrets foolishness later.

* * *

As Sakura walked home she noticed a group of men chatting about something and pointing at her, Sakura came a little closer in order to hear what those men were talking about. Maybe she would finally find an answer to their strange behavior today, 

- …Sakura? Haruno Sakura? That pink haired girl from Kakashi's team? – asked on of those men.

- Yeah, that's her! – said other one

- Who would guess… I thought that she was so innocent.. – said the first man

- To tell you truth I knew that she wasn't an angel at all. I saw once her beating that Naruto boy. And guess why? Because she said that he likes her! – said other one.

Sakura blushed. When she was younger she really did thing like that. But why they were talking about that now? Besides at that time every girl used to beat Naruto.

- … I always wondered why Haruno was friend of that blonde slut from Asuma's team… Now I know why… They're the same – said one of the man.

Sakura's jaw dropped. How could they compare her to Ino-pig? Were they insane or what? Or maybe something was wrong with their brains?

- Yeah, I heard that the half man of Konoha already fucked her

- Really? My wife's on a mission and she won't be back for a month or so, maybe I should play a little with her? She has a nice body – at this comment men laughted.

Sakura couldn't believe that. Who the hell spread such ridiculous rumor? First she thought that it was Ino but then who would believe her? Nobody in Konoha treat her seriously. But if not Ino then who?

- But is it really truth? Maybe it's some kind of joke or a rumor? – asked on of the men.

- No, it's true. The one who told us that was no one else but her teammate Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The one who spread that nasty rumor about her was Sasuke-kun? How could he be so mean to her? She didn't do anything to him so why he's doing this to her? It was too much for Sakura. Maybe she did love him once but now she didn't feel anything but hatred towards her black haired teammate.

She didn't want to hear anything anymore. It was too much for her. She ran all the way home. She got to her room and threw herself at her bed. She started crying. She cried like never before. Her heart was broken by the person she loved the most.

* * *

Few hours later Sakura decided to call Tsunade-sama to tell her that she's not going on that mission. 

- But Sakura! The mission begins in 1 hour! Why you decided to resign now? – asked Tsunade.

- I have my reasons that I would like not talk about – she said and this ended their conversation.

Sakura knew that she's not ready to face Sasuke yet. She was too broken for that.. she started to feel sick so she ran to the toilet and throw up. She never stopped crying that night.

* * *

In front of the gate gathered Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. It was already time to leave Konoha but Sakura still wasn't there. 

-And to think that she was the one who told us to not be late – said Naruto.

- Aa. – that was Sasuke's answer.

Suddenly they noticed Shikamaru running towards them. He stopped right in front of them and said:

- Sakura won't come. I'm her replacement! Give me an hour to get my things

- what do you mean she won't come? – asked Naruto

-What happened to her? – asked Kakashi. Sasuke remained quiet but he watched curiously Shikamaru.

- I don't know. Hokage-sama just told me that I have to go with you because Sakura's not going. I don't know anything more. – After that explanation Kakashi disappeared. He went to Hokage to ask her what's going on.

- Ne, Sasuke-teme let's go to Sakura's home to check on her. Maybe she needs our help – suggested Naruto. Sasuke just bowed his head in agreement.

- Then I'll be going, see you here in a hour – said Shikamaru and he left.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house. They noticed that she was at home because light in her room were on. They knocked on door. After a while o waiting Sakura's mothere opened. 

- oh! Sasuke and Naruto! Great timing! I wanted to ask you something – she said letting them in.

- We came her to ask why she's not coming with us on mission – said Naruto. Sakura's mother gave him a worried look and said:

- I don't know what happened to her but the reason of her strange behavior may be caused but that stupid rumor.

- What rumor? – asked Naruto

- Very nasty rumor. Some men at Konoha are saying that Sakura's cheap slut – she said.

- What! Who the fuck spread such a rumor? I'm going to kill that bastard! – roared Naruto.

- Shut up, dobe – said Sasuke. He understood now.

- Oh yeah, Sasuke did you and Sakura had a fight?- Sakura's mom asked Sasuke.

- Why? – he asked

- Because when she came home she yelled something that she hates you with all her heart – she explained.

- I dunno – he said and walked of from Sakura's house. He couldn't hide smirk anymore.

He knew that his plan worked perfectly. Now he will be gone for a mission and at that time Sakura would raise her hatred towards him. And what's most important to him is that he would at least stop think about her.

- Mission completed – he said to himself as he walked of to their meting place not bothering to wait for Naruto.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? Please review 

**Sasuke:** I had a bad feeling

**Me**: why?

**Sasuke**: I think that all your readers wants to kill me now

**Me**: That's sad

**Sasuke:** You will help me right?

**Me**: In your dreams muahahahahahaha

**Sasuke**: cruel

**Me**: revenge tastes great!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I noticed that most of you don't read my A/N … :( It makes me sooo sad….

But there're still some great people who read them and I wanted to thank them very much

Reviews corner:

**1taCh1's Gurlie – **maybe you're right… maybe I really should change genre? sweatdrop

**BloodRuby – **but it wouldn't be Sasuke if he wasn't a cold hearted bastard, right? But don't worry, soon he'll change a little

**Blacksharingan03 – **the first one? I think so too. Thank you very much for opinion. Lately I'm obsessed with forbidden love and I really want to make an incest fan fic with Sasuke and Sakura. I think that it would turn out pretty good :)

**DiRtY pIrAtE Hooker – ** I'm glad that I make update in time… I don't know what would I do if you steal my precious photos of naked Sasuke… What about a little deal? You will review and I will give you some photos of naked Gai-sensei? Huh? Why are you running away? Ech.. Okay.. I'll give you pictures of naked Jiraya too, deal? Wait! Don't run away! I was joking! I'll give you some hot pictures of Itachi, ok? Or maybe you don't want them…?

**wickedthunder02 – **maybe she is… or maybe not :P

**Natsuhiboshi – **the same as above… you must read to find out :)

**sakura-nin – **I promise that I'll try to make my chapters longer…

**shamanic cherry – **hahahaha I could write story abort that but then most of my readers would die. You know it'd be very creepy…. I don't know if I would be able to write that because just when I think about that it gives me shivers… You may not believe me but whenever I see in "Naruto" Gai and Lee together I close my eyes because I'm afraid of what they would do.

I also want to thank the rest of my reviewers. I love getting reviews and the more I get the more I write :P

By the way… this chapter I write for Sasuke-kun who already appeared in manga after the 2 and half year of waiting. Banzai! (What do you think of him now? I pray that the clothes that he's wearing now are only his pajamas)

Now back to my story :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Pain"**

It was already sixth day on their mission. Sasuke sat under the big tree and sighed. He was simply bored. All day long he was forced to stay near the east entrance to Sabaku gakure and guard it. He envied Naruto because the blonde guarded the north gate and from north there was coming the most of criminals. It was simply because in the north part of Fire Country was placed Rain and Mist villages. On the other side in the east were Rice and Star villages.

Sasuke promised himself that when he'll see Naruto he'll punch him. Why? Simply because Sasuke felt like doing that. The most dangerous person that Sasuke saw in the last 6 days was some old women and her six years old granddaughter Sasuke watched them curiously and he hoped that one of them will attack him. When he made sure that those two weren't dangerous he decided to watch birds. It seemed that there were the most dangerous beings here.

Days passed and Sasuke learned very much about birds behavior. But not only that, he also noticed that he still thinks about Sakura. He explained to himself that it was because he was worried about her. She was still his friend and those idiots from Konoha would still pick on her so being worried was natural for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow Konoha seemed to be more peaceful these days. Godaime Hokage-sama Tsunade was sure that village was so peaceful because the loudest ninja in the whole Fire Country wasn't there. She for purpose let Naruto guard the north gate. She hoped that he'll fight a lot and when he'll come back he will be that exhausted that he won't be able to yell as loud as always. On the other side she was worried about Sasuke. He got the east. Tsunade knew that he'll avenge himself.

Tsunade sighed. She hoped that she would relax when team 7 isn't here but of course the reality wasn't as great as she hoped. Hokage was very worried about her pink haired student.

She didn't saw Sakura for about week now. She heard that she didn't come out of her house since her team left village. At first Tsunade thought that Sakura acted like that because of that rumor but then she knew her student and she was sure that she wouldn't act like that if that was the reason. She had a bad feeling about that. She decided that she'll visit Sakura when she'll find some free time.

She was already tired of being Hokage. She hoped that in 5 or 6 years she would give Naruto the title of the head of the Leaf village. She chuckled when she imagined Naruto sitting on her chair and filling those papers. After a week he would have enough of it.

Team 7 was very special. She wondered if the lucky number seven was really lucky for the village. They made a lot of troubles but also they saved Konoha many times. She was sure that Kakashi's team was even more special than hers. Legendary sannins… pervert – Jiraya, loudmouth -Tsunade and pedophile – Orochimaru. She couldn't say that her team wasn't special but team 7 was much better. Every team would be special if they had Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto or Kakashi. Tsunade was very envious of them. Not only her but also the most of ninjas in Konoha.

She took acts about that team.

First Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who had a demon Kyuubi sealed in his stomach. Also he's a creator of Sexy no jutsu and Harem no jutsu. His best friend and the greatest rival is Uchiha Sasuke. The love of his life is ramen.

Tsunade shook her head. That kid won't change no matter what. She turned the page.

Hatake Kakashi. One of best jounins in Konoha. He's also known as Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi. There's no much about his past. He was in team 4 with Obito Uchiha (dead) and Rin (member of ANBU). He created jutsu called Chidori. There's only two things that he loves the most: Icha Icha paradise volume 1 and Icha Icha Paradise volume 2.

Tsunade sighed. It seems that Kakashi's still the greatest fan of Jiraya. She used to pray that Naruto won't turn out to be like them. It would be disaster. The 6th hokage not only would be the loudest in history but also the most perverted.

Next was Uchiha Sasuke. The last member of Uchiha clan. He gave some troubles to Konoha few years ago but now he's a good boy. He's the most handsome guy in Konoha. He also has the most fangirls in the whole Fire Country. But it looks like he doesn't care about that. His goal – restore Uchiha clan.

Years ago if Tsunade wanted to punish him for betraying Konoha she would get killed by his fans in the most cruel ways.

Last one, Haruno Sakura. Tsunade's student. One of the best medic ninja in Konoha. Best friend – Hyuuga Hinaya, greatest rival – Yamanaka Ino. Love of her life – Uchiha Sasuke…

Tsunade dropped papers and quickly stood up. How could she be so stupid! It was so obvious that Sakura's strange behavior has something to do with Sasuke. Also she remembered that one of the jounins who spread those stupid rumors about her student said something that the one who told him about that was no one other but Uchiha Sasuke.

- SHIZUNE! – yelled Tsunade. Poor Shizune almost got a heart attack when she heard her yelling.

- Yes, Hokage-sama? You called? – she bowed and asked politely.

- Yeah! Send Kurenai's team to Sabaku gakure and tell Kakashi's team to return here as soon as it's possible, understood?

- Yes, Hokage-sama. May I ask what happened?

- I'm not sure yet but if I'm right someone will be castrated. – Shizune's eyes widened.

- Tsunade-sama did you just say 'castrated'? – she asked.

- Ye, I did. Now, Shizune go and do what I told you to. If someone asked I am at Haruno's place.

- Yes – Shizune bowed and ran out from Tsunade's office. She was confused but she couldn't do anything about that now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up from his nap when sun started to set. He yawned and got up. Few hours ago some women came to him and gave him some knitting accessories. She said that she noticed that he was bored that's why she gave it to him. She even showed him how to make a scarf. Sasuke pretended to ignore her but in reality he activated his Sharingan and he remembered her every move. Well it seemed to be more interesting that watching birds.

He was sure that till the end of this mission he'll make scarves for every fan girl of his. He only wondered if there would be enough wool in Sabaku gakure.

He took some wool and two needles and sat under the largest tree. He doesn't care if someone saw him. Besides the only people that could see him now was some kids or old hags.

So he took a deep breath and started knitting. He wondered if he could make at least one scarf before midnight. He used the orange and yellow wool so he'll give that scarf to Naruto.

He remembered that he got a scarf on Christmas. His mother loved knitting so every year she made something for him, Itachi and his father. Sasuke usually got everything in dark blue, Itachi in black and his father in brown. In Uchiha mansion there're still some of them left.

Wait a second…. Sasuke got a strange feeling that he forget about something very important. He forget about something that he no matter what have to do. He shut his eyes and tried to remember what it was. He tried so hard to remember what it was than he fell asleep without even noticing it.

Xxx Dream xxX

It was a flashback from the first time they met as a team 7. They were on roof. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on stairs and Kakashi stood in front of them. He told them to introduce themselves. First was Naruto:

- My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen, especially the one from Ichiraku. I hate those three minutes when I have to wait for noodles to boil. My dream is to become the next Hokage.

- Okay…. Next one… - said Kakashi.

- Uchiha Sasuke. There's nothing that I really like and there's a lot of things that I dislike. I wouldn't call it a dream but I have something to do. I must to kill THAT man and restore my clan….

xxx end of dream xxx

Sasuke woke up. God, how could he forget about that! When he killed Itachi he was so proud of himself that he totally forgot about his second goal which is even more important than avenging his clan. Just great. He has to find a wife… quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time in Konoha Tsunade entered Sakura's house.

- Good evening, Hokage-sama. May I know what brings you here? Something happened? – asked Sakura's mother. Tsunade noticed that she looked very tired. Her hair was in a mess.

- That's what I wanted to ask you. What happened to Sakura? I heard that she didn't come out from this house since her team left on mission. – she asked.

- Ach Tsunade-sama, please sit down. I'll make you some tea and I'll bring some cookies. Then we'll talk. – Tsunade nodded and sat on the sofa while Sakura's mom went to kitchen.

Hokage looked around. Sakura's house didn't change much since the last time she was here. She noticed new mirror in front of the wardrobe and some new photos placed on the cabinet.

Tsunade stood up and walked to that cabinet. She look one photo and looked at it. The photo was taken in front of Ichiraku ramen. There was the whole team 7. In the middle was Sakura who was smiling brightly. Sasuke and Naruto have their arms around Sakura's waist. They both were blushing furiously. Behind them stood Kakashi with his perverted book in his left hand. He was also blushing.

Tsunade looked at another photos. Most of them was of team 7 and Sakura was always smiling on them. Godaime Hokage sighed and stared at a photo of Sasuke and Sakura.

' If you make her suffer I won't forgive you' she swore in her minds.

- Tsunade-sama, sorry to make you wait – Tsunade turned around and noticed that Sakura's mom is back. She went to her and sat on sofa. She took cookie from the plate.

- So what's wrong with Sakura? – she asked.

Sakura's mom sighed.

- She doesn't talk to anyone, even to Hinata. Sometimes she just starts crying without a reason. We have to force her to eat and what's worrying me the most is that she's sick. Every day she throws up. She has no life in herself! – Sakura's mom started to cry. Tsunade put an arm around her waists and hugged her.

- Don't worry. She's in her room right? I'm going to talk to her – she stood up and went to Sakura's room. After what she heard from sakura's mom she knew that the matter is serious.

- Sakura? May I come in? – she asked as she knocked on the door.

- Yeah - she noticed that Sakura's voice was very weak. She entered the room and gasped when she saw Sakura. She was sitting on her bed and she was looking at an empty wall.

- Sakura, my child, what happened to you? – she asked.

- Nothing much – pink haired kunoichi answered.

- Don't lie to me! And look at me. – she said.

Slowly Sakura turned her head to Tsunade. Hokage noticed that her eyes were empty like the whole happiness left her.

- What happened? – she asked once again.

- I got dumped – Sakura answered after a while.

- Dumped? Uchiha dumped you? – she asked. Sakura nodded.

- But it's not the first time when he dumped you. Most likely he did it many times before but you never acted like that.

- This time he make sure that there's no hope left to me. His goal was to make me hate him. He wanted to get rid of me because I was too annoying for him. – Sakura hid her face in her hands and she started crying.

- But, Tsunade-sama I couldn't! he did so many cruel things to me but I couldn't hate him! First I was mad at him but my love for him is too strong! Even if he killed me I won't stop loving him. – she said.

- My poor child – Tsunade sat on Sakura's bed and hugged her.

- You know, I think that I will quit being a ninja – she said. Tsunade let go of her at looked at her shocked.

- What? But why? – she asked.

- Because I don't want to get in Sasuke's way anymore. I knew that he dislikes me. I knew that but I was so stupid and I didn't want to see that.

- You can't runaway from him. If he's that hind of person he's not worth you.

- I'm the one who's not worth him! – Sakura shouted.

She got up and ran to the bathroom. Tsunade heard as she throw up. She waited patiently for Sakura. After about 15 minutes she came back.

- what's wrong with your health? - she asked.

- I don't know. I've been like this for a week now. – she explained as she sat on her bed.

- you're a medic nin and you didn't examine yourself? – Tsunade asked in disbelief.

- I don't have strength for that – she explained.

- Then let me examine you. – Tsunade ordered. Sakura didn't want to argue with her so she only nodded.

After about an half hour Tsunade ended her examination and sat in front of Sakura. Sakura noticed that she was very serious.

- Tell me, Sakura. Did you have sex? – she asked. Sakura blinked and then she looked down to hide her blush.

- Yes, once. – she answered. Tsunade sighed.

- When?

- About two weeks ago – Sakura whispered.

- With who?

- With Sasuke-kun – Tsunade was expecting this answer but still she was shocked.

- But didn't you just say that he doesn't want you?

- Yes, but we did it once. He left me beautiful memory till the end of my life – she said.

- Not only a memory, my child. – Tsunade's voice was very serious. Sakura lifted her head and looked at the legendary sannin.

- What do you mean? – she asked.

- You're pregnant. – she answered. Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that. It was true that she always dreamed about bearing Sasuke's children but that was not what she meant.

- Are.. Are you sure? – she asked. Tsunade nodded.

- Oh my god… What I'm going to do, now? – she asked more herself than Tsunade.

- You must tell him

- Who? – Sakura asked.

- Sasuke

- No! He cannot know about the child! I don't want him to hate me even more – Sakura cried.

- It's also his child and I think that he'll hate you even more if you don't tell him. – Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't find a way out from this nightmare.

- I will tell him and then I will leave the village. I will tell him that I don't want anything from him and that I'll take care of our child. – she said.

- Are you sure? – Tsunade asked.

- Yes

- You still have some time to think it over. Your team would be back in 2 or 3 days. And remember to take care of yourself. You're pregnant so you must eat and don't cry too much. The baby can feel your emotions so try to be cheerful. The love that you had for Sasuke change into a love for your kid. – after that Tsunade left Sakura's room and she told her parents about her pregnancy. She also warned them that they must be very careful around her. She told them not to mention Uchiha Sasuke in front of her.

When Hokage returned to her office she noticed that there was a mountain of papers on her desk. She sighed. All she could think about now was her pink haired student and Uchiha Sasuke. When he'll come back Tsunade'll make sure to have a long talk with him.

* * *

I think that this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. What do you think?

I think that this chapter is not too good. I'm sick right now and my head hurts like hell so I hope that you'll forgive me for any mistakes that I made in this chapter.

Pls R&R but no flames onegai ...


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys )

Yesterday I read 307 chapter of „Naruto" and I decided that today I must update my fan fic.

But first some answers to your reviews:

**Susakuru **– It's really great to hear that :)

**Black and green **– about using "…" you're right. To tell you truth I totally forgot about this. I started to write this fan fic after I read a book and there were -…- so I copied it ' From now on I'll use "…" Thanks for reminding me about that.

**Otakualways – **erm….. Sasuke-kun isn't that bad… soon you'll stop hating him :)

**sakura-nin **– I'll try my best to make his charter as long as the previous one.

**DiRtY pIrAtE Hooker **– so you also have a crush on Kakashi? Yeah :D He's hot, right:D  
I know that it's a bit too sad so I'm trying my best to add a little comedy in it. That's why I made a part with Sasuke's knitting. Naked pictures of Itachi… I think I have some :P  
About your stories… I only read that with Sasuke who turned into a puppy. It's really cute and funny fic. I also added to my bookmarks your story "Two please" but I'm not reading it yet because I'm waiting till it'll be finished. Lately I prefer finished stories. The feeling that you have for itachi… I know them too well. I fell the same for Sasuke.

**Diana-san ** - yeah, Sasuke's gonna be dad so you can't hurt him. :P

Also I want to thank my other reviewers. I love you so much!

Some new changes:

"talking"

'_thinking_'

And now, back to my story…

* * *

Chapter 7 

"**Realization"**

In Sabaku gakure was always warm. Only in August and September there was raining. And now it was May so it was hot. Villagers were used to it but travelers who stayed here longer that for a week couldn't stand the high temperature. Even ninjas had trouble with that.

If you asked Sasuke if the was troubled by this unusual weather he would never admit it. He was Uchiha and he was tough. More or less. In the truth the weather annoyed him. If he had something to do then he would care less about this but in this situation everything annoyed him.

He already finished four scarves. The orange and yellow one for Naruto, gray for Kakashi, white for Jiraya and pink and green one for Sakura. He decided that they'll be presents for birthday. He'll save some money in that way. At first he didn't want to make a scarf for Sakura because he was sure that from no on she'll never talk to him but then he'll send it to her as an apology. Of course she wouldn't know that it's from him.

Sasuke cared about Sakura. She was as important to him as Naruto. However his feelings towards her were completely different from those for Naruto. But Naruto was a guy and Sakura was a girl so that was normal that his feelings wasn't the same, right?

He would lie if he said that he didn't enjoyed the night that he spend with Sakura. If he didn't hear from Kakashi that sex was very enjoyable he would probably think that he's in love in Sakura. But then it was REALLY great and he doubt that with other women he would feel like that. But Sakura was his friend, right? That was the reason that it was so pleasurable, right?

But now wasn't time to think about Sakura. He has to find a wife! Sasuke sat under his favorite tree, he took from his pocket paper and pen and he started writing features that his future wife should have. Writing took him the whole evening but at least he knew what he should look after. So his wife:

- should be a strong kunoichi

- must know how to cook

- must be quite pretty

- must be able to understand him

- can't be selfish

- must be a person who'll never leave him

- must be a person who'll never cheat on him

- must love him or at least must like him very much

Okay, so with this list he's ready for hunting. When he'll get back to Konoha he'll start to look for a wife so by the end of this year he would get married. If he only knew about it earlier he wouldn't be so cruel to Sakura. The easiest way to get rid of her would be to find a wife. Besides his plan didn't work at all. He though about Sakura even more than before. But he explained it to himself that he only was worried about her. Nothing more. When he'll get back to Konoha he'll make sure that she's all right and after that everything will be back to normal.

He laid on his blanked and fell asleep. He didn't bother to hide his knitting accessories because he knew that no one would come and steal it from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat on his blanked and sighed. He was tired. Every single day he had to fight many strange shinobis. he though that if this will continue he'll die for sure. But then he couldn't say that he didn't enjoyed this. He became a lot stronger than before and he couldn't wait to fight Sasuke. This time for sure he'll beat him. But before that he must make sure that Sakura's all right. He was very worried about her. Naruto swore that he'll beat the crap out of the guy who spread that nasty rumor.

Naruto sensed a big amount of chakra coming his was so he quickly stood up.

"Not again…." He said to himself as he took a kunai from his pocked.

Four people appeared in front of him. He was ready to attack but then he heard familiar voice.

"W..wait.. Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Ha.. Hai" she answered. Naruto sighed and hide his kunai. He looked behind her.

"Kurenai-sensei's team? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama told us to take Team 7's place. " explained Kurenai. Naruto only nodded.

"So we have to get Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he turned around to collect his belongings.

"If you're asking about me then I'm here" said familiar voice.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I sensed Kurenai's chakra so I decided to come here" he answered.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go to east gate!" shouted Naruto as he lifted his bag.

"To east gate? What for?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke's guarding the east gate so we're going there to get him."

"Are you serious, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked but he didn't get reply because everyone laughed. Naruto blinked.

"Ano sa ano sa what's so funny?"

"Naruto… hahaha…. The east gate is the most peaceful place in the whole Sabaku gakure. No one attack from this side. Hahaha" explained Kiba. Now Naruto laughed too.

"hahahahaha! You're kidding. In your face Sasuke-bastard"

"Okay, let's go. I want to be in Konoha already" Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and headed to Sasuke's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time in Konoha Sakura was arguing with her mother.

"I want to get out from this house!" she yelled.

"NO! You're not going anywhere! What if somebody sees you?" her mother yelled back.

"So what if somebody sees me? You're afraid that they notice that I'm pregnant!"

"Yes! What we'll do if they know that you're pregnant!" her mother shouted.

"They'll know sooner or later! Besides it's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"No? I'm ashamed that my daughter is a wench!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm not a wench! I slept with the person that I love!"

"You weren't even going out with him! He just slept with you for fun and you knew that! Now, go back to your room!" Sakura's mom yelled back.

"I hate you! You're only act like my mother in front of Hokage!" Sakura ran to her room and started to pack her things. After a few minutes her mom entered her room.

"What are you doing!" she yelled as she grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Can't you see! I'm leaving! I'm not going to stay here any longer! And let go of my arm!" Sakura yelled.

"You can't leave! What will our neighbors say!"

"I don't give a fuck about them. Sayonara!" After saying that Sakura jumped out from the window and ran towards Hokage's house. That was the only place that she could stay now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kurenai's team, Kakashi and Naruto arrived in front of the east gate Sasuke was soundly sleeping. Quietly they came near him. Kurenai jumped when Naruto fell on the ground.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" whispered Kiba.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Naruto as he lifted one of Sasuke's handmade scarves.

Kakashi took it from Naruto's hand and said:

"It's made of the wool… to me it looks like scarf"

"A scarf!" asked together Kiba, Kurenai and Naruto.

"Guys look at that!" whispered Hinata.

"Oh… my… God…" said Kiba as he noticed knitting accessories.

"Don't tell me that Uchiha Sasuke was knitting…" said Shino. Naruto burst into a laugher what woke up Sasuke.

"huh? Dobe? What are you doing here" he asked as he stood up.

"HAHAHAHA! Sasuke-bastard you were KNITTING?" Sasuke blushed furiously. There's no way he would admit that in front of Naruto.

"What? Knitting?" he pretended that he didn't know what Naruto's talking about.

"Ah! Some woman who lives nearby came here yesterday and she said that she'll teach me how to knit" he explained. It was completely lie.

"Really?" Naruto seemed like he didn't believe him.

"Drop it, dobe. So tell me what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Kurenai's team came here to take our place. Pack your things and we're going back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"Hn"

'Uncute like always' though Kurenai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade woke up suddenly when he heard a loud knocking on her door. She got up and went to check who's that fool who's disturbing her at night. The whole day she had to do the paperwork. At least at night they would leave her alone.

Tsunade opened her doors and blinked. In front of her stood Sakura with a big luggage.

"Oh my god, Sakura, what happened?" she asked as she let her in.

"I ran from home" Sakura answered.

"God, but why?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura told her the whole story. Tsunada couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't know that her mother was that kind of person.

"Don't worry, my child. You can stay here as long as you want." Hokage said.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama" Sakura bowed her.

"Now, sit here and eat some cookies. I'm going to make a bedroom ready for you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 was in the half way to their village. Most of the time they were running but now they were walking. Kakashi was walking in the front and Naruto and Sasuke together behind him.

Sasuke noticed that it was the perfect opportunity to talk with Naruto. He started to walk slower and slower. Naruto also walked slower.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you about something very important" he said. Naruto stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"I want to revive my clan"

"So…?"

"I need someone to help me with that."

"Errm.. sorry to burst your bubble man, but I can't really produce babies."

Sasuke sweatdropped. His best friend really was an idiot. He should ask Kakashi instead.

"Dobe."

"How did you call me!" shouted Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Damned Bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Emotion-less retard!"

"Dobe."

"Stupid tomato-lover!"

Ohhhh that was it. Naruto's triumphant smirk was quickly replaced by a look of utter horror as he saw Sasuke's deadly look. With one quick move, Sasuke came to stand right in front of him and picked him up by the collar.

"Don't you ever say anything bad about tomatoes. You do and I'll lock together in one room with Rock Lee and Maito Gai, and…."

Naruto gulped. Nothing could be worse than Lee and Gai, right?

"... I'll give all the ramen in Ichiraku to Chouji."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Sasuke smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! MASSAGE YOUR FEET! EVEN TRY TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN! JUST DON'T TAKE AWAY MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL RAMEN!"

"Guys, calm down! We're in the middle of forest" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's all Sasuke's bastard fault! He.."

"I know, I heard everything" he said.

"Hn" Sasuke turned his head to hide his blush.

"Sooo our little virgin Sasuke's thinking about producing babies" teased Kakashi.

"Virgin? Who's you're think you're talking about" Sasuke answered with a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me that you already… WOW! Congratulations Sasuke!" Kakashi patted Sasuke on his back.

"With who? When?" He asked.

"I can't say."

"I hope that it was a girl" said Naruto.

"It was a girl. But I understand your feelings… The only thing that would let you fuck it is your ramen" Naruto jumped on Sasuke and they started to fight.

Kakashi sighed and said:

"You can play here. I'm going ahead because I'm worried about Sakura's condition." That hit the point. They stopped their fight and quietly followed their sensei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade woke up early in the morning to make breakfast for her and Sakura. She took a shower and she went to kitchen. Sakura was already here. When she noticed Tsunade she smiled and said:

"I made breakfast, I hope it's all right" Tsunade smiled back and nodded.

They eat calmly until someone knocked on the door. Tsunade got up and went to check who it was. She opened the door. It was Shizune.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this early in the morning but it can't wait" she said.

"Okay, so what happened?" she asked. Sakura came to her.

"Good morning, Shizune-san" she greeted.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Shizune was shocked that Sakura was here too but she didn't say anything.

"So what happened" Tsunade asked again.

"Oh yeah, team 7 just returned from Sabaku gakure. They're at the gate and they're heading towards your office. " she said.

"I understand. I'll be there in few minutes." Tsunade said. Shizune bowed and disappeared leaving behind herself a smoke. Tsunade closed the door.

"I think that you should go with me. " she said. Sakura nodded and went to her room to change. She couldn't wear her uniform anymore because her stomach was bigger than before. She wore black dress without sleeves and sandals. It was the perfect outfit to hide her pregnancy.

She was very nervous. She knew that she have to tell Sasuke that she's pregnant. She was afraid of his reaction. She knew that he won't accept her but she hoped that he won't say anything mean to her. And then she will leave Konoha. Maybe she'll go to Sabaku gakure but then it's dangerous there. She'll think about this later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade and the whole Team 7 were in Hokage's office. When Naruto noticed Sakura he jumped on her and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan! I'm glad that you're all right! I was worried!" he said. Sakura smiled at him and returned his hug what surprised not only him but also Sasuke.

"Naruto, this can wait. First report." Tsunade said.

It took them about twenty minutes. When they finished Tsunade stood up said:

"Now, I want to ask Sasuke about something" she said.

"Hn" Sasuke knew what was coming.

"Why did you spread such a nasty rumor about Sakura?" she asked. Sasuke sighed. There's no way that he'll tell the whole truth in front of Sakura.

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto.

"The one who started that rumor was YOU!" he asked. Sasuke only nodded. Naruto punched him in face. Sasuke feel down. He didn't fight back. He deserved this.

"So Sasuke? What's your answer?" she asked.

"It was the only way to get rid of her.:" he answered. Sakura found the floor very interesting at that moment.

"Why did you want to get rid of her?" Tsunade asked.

"Because she's annoying. I told her many times to leave me alone but she wouldn't." he explained.

"You damn bastard, I'll kill…"

"Be quiet Naruto!" shouted Tsunade.

"You and Kakashi may leave now."

"But.."

"leave NOW!" she yelled. Naruto gulped and ran from the office. Kakashi followed him.

"Now, I'm going for some papers. Sakura you have 5 minutes to talk to him." She said as she went of her office leaving two teammates alone.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. Maybe she wanted to yell at him for what he's done? Yep, that probably was it.

"So? " he asked.

"First, I.. I want to tell you that I don't want anything from you. I'm only telling you this because I think that you need to know" she started.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything but he was very curious now.

"When we slept together we didn't have protection and…." Sakura took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun" she said.

Sasuke blinked few times.

"You're WHAT?"

* * *

TBC in next chapter :D Hehe Don't worry I'll try to update soon but you have to review first 

Pats reader on the back

"Yes, I love you…what! You're NOT going to review!"

Shoots reader with a bazooka

"Anyone else don't want to review?"

Smiles innocently

See yaa


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I had to concentrate on my studies and I lost my confidence in writing. I got some unpleasant reviews and I wanted to drop this story. But a few days ago I remembered that there were people who liked my story and I decided to continue with this story for them.

If you don't like my story then I'm not forcing you to read it. And please don't PM me.

I'm still looking for beta reader. If you want to help me then PM me.

Reviews corner:

**Darkhope** – maybe I'll write fan fic about NarutoxRamen couple :D Hinata would be with Kiba :P

**1taCh1's Gurcie** – OMG you're right! I forgot about that! From now on I'll be writing Suna not Sabaku. Thx!

**Calcifer the all Mighty – **You're right! Sasuke in puppy form is sooo cute. I would like to hug him and kiss him. Sooo cute. You gave him name peanut butter.. nice but I would like to piss him off and give him name Fluffy or Pochie :D Sakura could also say: "what a cute puppy, you remind me of my crush.. I'll call you Sai" hahahaha it would piss him off totally

**XyoushaX – **But Sakura's child Gould be too young to Ravel from village to village. Besides it would be dangerous. For example some old snake pedophile would kidnap him in order to enter his body…

**Loveless Insomniac **– you want to marry my story? But you don't even go out with each other! First you must better know her (my story) then be engaged to her. After some time I would let you to marry and have a lot of children… yeah… somehow :D

**Shattered.Fragments.Of.The.Broken.Heart – **it's not that I hate Ino. I just wanted her to look bad in my story coz she's the only one that could be Sakura's rival. I know I'm kinda cruel but I like writing story like this.

**sakura and sauske forever **– twins…. I dunno. I'll think about it

**Diana-san **– Great you liked it. I'll try to add more humorous scenes in my fic :D

**Graviola **– don't worry. Sasuke will pay. :D

I started to think about very sad and tragic end of this story but when I think that I won't be so cruel. What do you think? Do you want happy or sad ending?

Now back to my story

Chapter 8

"**I don't need your help"**

"You're WHAT!" Sakura jumped. Sasuke was looking at her as if she was mad. She sighed and replied:

"I'm pregnant" Sasuke blinked. Sakura was pregnant? When? How? Why?

"Who's the father?" he asked. Sakura looked at him as if he were stupid. Even more than Naruto.

"Why do you think I'm telling this to you? Because I like you so much and want you to know about this matter first? No! Because you idiot you're the father!" It was the first time Sakura yelled at Sasuke like that. He was shocked but then her words sank into his head.

"Oh my god" was all that he could say.

"Are you sure it's mine child?" he asked. Sakura now was furious. How dare this stupid jerk say that?

"DO YOU THINK THAT I'M A FUCKING SLUT? THAT I SLEEP WITH EVERY CUTE GUY I MET?" Sakura didn't notice even when tears started pouring from her eyes. But Sasuke noticed them. He lifted her hand and touched her check. Sakura jerked away.

"Don't you dare to touch me you bastard!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything"

"Fuck off! I hate you! I don't need your apology! Save it!" she yelled. Sasuke knew that she was badly hurt by no one other than him so he didn't say anything just lowered his head.

He was going to be a father. It was his goal to restore Uchiha clan. But Sakura was the mother. She wasn't good enough for him! Right?

'No, it's me who's not good enough for her' Sasuke thought.

"What are we gonna do from now?" he asked.

"There's no 'we' there is only 'you' and 'me'. I'm going to take care of the child. You can do whatever you want. I don't care." She said and turned her back to him. There was nothing more what she wanted to say to him. She went to the doors but then Sasuke caught her arm,

"Wait! You want to raise child alone? You won't let me see it? What are you planning, tell me Sakura!" he yelled.

"Even thought I hate you I can't keep my child away from it's father. If he's willing to see him then I can't forbid it." She said.

"That's not only your child! It's OUR child! We both made this mistake and we have to face consequences!" Sakura slapped him.

"How dare you! I would never say that this child was a mistake! The night that we slept together for me was like a dream! For me it was making love and this child is a fruit of it! You're the only one who thinks of it as of the sex and consequences!"

"We should use protection! We weren't even married! Will you be able tell your child that his parents did it and weren't even going out with each other? It was mistake! We didn't want this child but now when it is we have to face consequences!"

"it was you who slept with me to get rid of me! You should at that time think of protection in the first place! I was in love with you! I gave you everything I have!" Sasuke felt his heart tore apart. How could he do something like that to the person he cared the most in the world!

"There's no use in finding the one to blame for what happened." Sakura and Sasuke jumped when they heard familiar voice coming from the entrance. It was Kakashi-sensei. Next to him stood Naruto who was so shocked that he couldn't say a word. It was obvious that both of them heard Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

"You should better start to think what you'll do from now on" he continued.

"Sensei, I already know what I'll do. I'll take care of my child." Sakura said.

"Where would you be living? What would you do for living?" he asked.

"I can work as kunoichi for a little longer.. I'll be doing only easy missions" she answered lowering her head

"And after that? When the child will be born you wouldn't be able to work. From where would you take money? I heard that you can no longer live with your parents and now you're living with Hokage-sama, how long do you think you can bother her?" Kakashi said all the th9nkgs that Sakura was afraid of. She started crying.

Sasuke didn't know what to do or what to say. He had no idea that Sakura was now in such position. He destroyed her life. She could no longer enjoy her live as teenager. She would never find a boyfriend when she had a child. People would start to talk behind her back.

"I.. I can help. I have a lot of money so you don't have to worry about work." He said.

"You bastard you think that you can give her the money and you job as the father would be done!" yelled Naruto. It seemed that he already got over his shock.

"That's not what I mean" he said.

"Then what the hell did you mean!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto! Don't curse and calm down. You're scaring Sakura even more." Kakashi said. Naruto took a deep breath and glared at Sasuke but he didn't said anything anymore.

"I must think it over. I just learned that I'm going to be father. I need some time." After those words Sasuke came closer to Sakura. He placed hand on her shoulder and said

"I promise that I'll find a good solution. Don't worry." Then he turned and left Tsunade's office.

"I hope that it won't take you too long, you fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled after him. Then he looked at sakura and his heart melted. He couldn't stand seeing her in such a pain. He couldn't stand the fact that the one who's causing it is his best friend.

"Sakura-chan, cheer up. We'll help you. Me and Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baachan won't leave you. I'm sure that Sasuke-bastard won't either. You know him. He's such an asshole but deep inside his a good person." Sakura stared at Naruto. Then she began to cry even harder as she threw herself at him. Naruto was taken aback by her sudden action but then he hugged her.

"Naruto's right, you know" Kakashi said.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered. Naruto and Kakashi smiled gently at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked to the forest. It was the only place where he could think calmly. He sat under the large tree and started to think over about the things which happened just a while ago. Sakura was pregnant. She was going to bear his child. His offspring. This child would be the begging of the new Uchiha clan. Sakura told him that for her it was making love and for him it was just sex but it's not true. If he didn't have any feelings for her then he wouldn't sleep with her. It's not like he loved her but still he liked her. She was his best friend. When he held her he felt so peaceful. He wished that those moments would last forever. She took him to heaven and she let him taste the greatest pleasure. But he didn't deserve this, that's why heavens punished him. But why they had to punish Sakura as well? She is so pure. All she did was giving her love to him. It was him who hurt her so why she had to suffer as well? He will take care of her and the child. But the question is how? As Naruto said money won't solve anything. He could think of only one solution. He was sure that Sakura wouldn't be very pleasant when she'll hear that but in his point of view it's the only good solution. She probably won't agree to do it but he'll insist. He'll go to talk to her right now!

Sasuke quickly stood up and walked to Sakura house. When he finally reached Haruno's house he noticed that in Sakura's room light weren't turned on. Then he remembered what Kakashi said. That she no longer lived there. Sasuke sighed and turned around. Now he must find someone who knows where Hokage lives. He decided to go to Ichiraku. Naruto would probably be there. He should know where Tsunade lives.

When he entered Ichiraku he was welcomed by Anko. She told him that Naruto left a few minutes ago and that he said he's going to train. Sasuke didn't wasted any more seconds. He dashed to the training grounds when he thought that he can find Naruto.

When Sasuke got there Naruto was already practicing his new jutsu. He was so concentrated on his chakra that he didn't notice Sasuke. Uchiha had to cough loudly to draw blonde's attention.

"What do you want bastard?" he asked. It seemed that Naruto was still mad at Sasuke. He couldn't blame him. He deserved it.

"I want you to tell me where's Hokage house" he said. Naruto blinked.

"So you already know what to do?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto took it as 'yes'.

"Ok, she lives here" Naruto pointed at the small house near the Hyuuga's manor. Sasuke nodded and ran here.

Naruto sighed and got back to his practice.

Sasuke stood in front of the Tsunade's house's front doors. He wouldn't dare to move. He didn't know how Sakura would react at his proposition. Would she laugh? Would she get angry? He sighed and knocked on the door. Tsunade answered after a moment.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here at such late hour?" she asked.

"I heard that Haruno Sakura is staying here and I wanted to see her" he explained. Tsunade nodded and let him in.

"Please sit down. I'll call Sakura" Sasuke nodded and sat on the sofa. After a few minutes Sakura came down. She looked like she was crying. Again. Sasuke wondered how many times she cried because of him.

"What do you want?" She asked as she sat on the armchair in front of him.

"I have proposition." He said.

"Proposition?" she asked.

"I think that is the only right thing to do in this situation so please think it over" he said. Sakura nodded,

"What is it?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke glanced at her. He thought that she left. But of course she wouldn't leave Sakura and him alone. He sighed. Then he stood up and came closer to Sakura. She also lifted herself from the armchair. Sasuke took a deep breath and said:

"I think that we should get married. For the sake of our child. Sakura will you marry me?"

* * *

Ufuffu I bet you want to know what will happen next :D

If you want then review! If you won't review then I will lock you naked Gai-sensei for a week! But not only that! After this week I will make you Chouji cook! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Ekhem.. anyway.. review


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys... I'm sure that you are mad at me for not updating for such a long time... well you see… when I wanted to write next chapter some monster came to my home and he told me that if I write another chapter then he'll kill all the bishies in the world. So I had to listen to him and then…

Sakura and Naruto: LIAR!!!!!

Me: ehehehe… anyway here's next chapter

Chapter 9

"**Loveless"**

"I think that we should get married. For the sake of our child. Sakura will you marry me?" Sakura thought that she misheard his so she asked:

"I what?" Sasuke coughed and repeated

"Will you marry me?" Sakura's eyes widened in a pure shock but soon her surprise was replaced by rising anger.

"How dare you…" She started but Sasuke didn't let her finish. He placed his hand on her lips and said.

"Let me explain first. Our marriage will bring profits for the three of us." Sakura took his hand from her mouth and with shaking from anger voice asked:

"Profits for the three of us? I would like to hear more about this." Sasuke sighed. He knew that it will be a long night.

"If we'll marry our child will have family. You will have a place to stay and you wouldn't have to worry about job and money because I would take care of it. Also you won't be called slut or something like that." Sasuke stared at Sakura trying to guess what she would be thinking right now.

"And what you'll gain from this marriage?" she asked.

"I would have a heir so I wouldn't have to worry about Uchiha restoration anymore." He explained quickly. Tsunade decided to stay quiet. It was Sakura and Sasuke's problem and she had no right to bug in.

"Are you sure? You said not so long ago that I'm too weak to be a mother of Uchiha's heirs." Sakura asked with a smile which made Sasuke shiver.

"You're the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha so I'm sure that our child won't bring a shame to my clan." He answered. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect Sasuke to say something like that. She was sure that he'll say something like that there was no other choice or that it's better than nothing.

"I think that it's better to don't have a family than to have parents which don't love themselves" Sakura explained. Her family was like that. Her father married her mother because she was pregnant with her. They always argued, never kissed, never hold hands, they didn't even share a bed.

"Well it'll be enough if they like each other. We're friends Sakura, aren't we?" At this statement Sakura began to laugh.

"Sasuke, my dear Sasuke. We were friends till the time you ruined everything. You think that I would so simply forgive you for what you've done to me? Don't make me laugh." Sasuke lowered his head. He knew that he did wrong. He remained silent.

"Tell me Sasuke, was I really that annoying that you have to do this? You couldn't stand me this much?" She continued. Sasuke opened his mouth to explain but Sakura continued.

"What did you feel when you slept with me? Who I was for you at that moment? What did you think when I repeated to your ear that I love you?!" The last statement made Sakura cry out loud. She couldn't stand that her beloved one could be so mean to her. She wished that it was only a dream, a nightmare. She wished that she could wake up right now.

"You better be honest, Uchiha. Your future relies on your answer." Said Tsunade. Sasuke took a deep breathe. Hokage didn't have to tell him that. He can't lie to Sakura at this moment.

"Each time I saw you my mind was about to explode. I always have t look after you to make sure that some idiots didn't dare by a chance to talk to you. When you weren't around I was thinking about what were you doing right now. I was wondering if you are safe? If some fool didn't try to make you his. I thought that if this continues then I'll go crazy. So I decided to get rid of you. I was sure that if I make you hate me then my mind would be at ease. But it wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you even for a second. I felt guilty for what I've done. I understood that it wasn't good idea." Sasuke said. Tsunade noticed that it was the first time she heard Sasuke say this much at once. At least he opened himself and started to share his feelings with others.

Sasuke blushed and continued. Tsunade marked it also as rare sign.

"To answer your question Sakura, what I felt when I slept with you… To be honest I didn't expect it to be like this. I thought that it will feel like sex with any other girl. But it was different. It may sound quite perverted but the first time I entered you I was about to come. It was so awesome that I wanted to do it over and over again for the whole night. I never felt like that with any other woman." He finished.

"And you had experience with a few, right?" Sakura commented. Sasuke remained silent and Sakura get this as his answer.

"I knew about this" she said sadly.

"I loved you and I watched you closely. I saw you with many other girls but I kept telling myself that they didn't mean anything to you, that you were just playing with them for fun. I heard from your fangirls that you only slept with one girl once." She smiled bitterly at him. Sasuke was shocked. He didn't expect Sakura to know about this. And somehow he didn't like the word she used "loved". He knew that it was obvious that her love for him died after what he's done but still for him it sounded so wrong.

"If you knew what kind of guy I was so why did you keep loving me?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade was shocked that young Uchiha would ask such an obvious question.

"I wish it would be that simple as you said. Do you think that I could stop loving whenever I wanted? If it was like that then I would do it a long time ago. But no, no matter what the person you love do, you can't stop loving him. " Sakura explained. For normal person it would be totally obvious but for Sasuke it wasn't.

"Love can easily disappear" he said darkly. His love for Itachi easily changed into hatred.

"You can't be more wrong, Uchiha" Tsunade said.

"Hn."

"The reason why you hate your brother so much is because your love for him was very strong." Tsunade explained. Sasuke didn't say anything about it.

"It hurts the most when the people we love betray us" Hokage continued. Sasuke didn't know if she mean Itachi or Sakura. Then it finally hit him. He betrayed Sakura like Itachi betrayed him years ago.

"But Itachi took everything I love from me" he said. Sakura didn't know what he mean but Tsunade did.

"And you didn't? Think about it more." She said. Sasuke wondered how destroying pure girl's life could be compared to… okay it CAN be compared to his misery.

Tsunade smirked when she noticed Uchiha's face. It seemed that he started to understand what he's really done.

"Sakura…" He said. Sakura looked at him surprised. His eyes were full of regret.

"Sasuke?" She asked as he came closer to her.

"I'm sorry" he said and then he hugged her. Sakura was sure that at this moment hell froze. THE Uchiha Sasuke were actually hugging her and he apologized to her. It was a miracle!

"Wha..?" Sakura didn't know what to do. Sasuke didn't let go of her. He only hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Sakura" he whispered in her ear over and over again. Tsunade smiled gently at them. They looked so cute together.

"Sasuke-kun, please let me go… the baby…" Sakura said. Sasuke quickly released Sakura from his arms. She called him "Sasuke-kun". He was more than happy to hear this.

"Don't worry, you can't hurt the baby like this. I think that more you'll be getting intimate your child will be happier. Kissing, hugging, touching is the best thing for a baby. It can feel love that way." Tsunade explained. Sasuke and Sakura blushed. Somehow they couldn't imagine each other hugging, kissing and touching lovingly.

"So Sakura, what's your answer? Will you marry Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. Sakura totally forgot about Sasuke's proposal. She knew that right now she has to choose the best solution for her child.

"But there'll be no love." She said. Sasuke didn't know why but he wanted to tell her that she's wrong even thought that what she said was true. She didn't love him anymore and he also didn't love her, right?

"Maybe, but you know that he cares for you. I think that you also know that he honestly apologized to you for what he's done. Maybe this marriage isn't a bad idea at all." Tsunade said.

Sakura knew that Tsunade was right. Sasuke really felt sorry for what he's done and she knew that he really cares for her and their baby. She knew that he will be great father.

"I…" she began. Sasuke looked straight in her eyes with so much hope. Somehow he felt that his whole life would change to better if she agreed to marry him. But he knew that Sakura didn't forgive him and he's fool for hoping that she would marry someone like him.

"I will marry you, Sasuke-kun." She said. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. She agreed! She really agreed to be his wife!

Tsunade smiled widely at them. If only they weren't so blind to see each others feelings… Hokage had a perfect mission for Naruto and Kakashi. The first thing that she'll do tomorrow morning will be calling those two to her office. Sasuke and Sakura deserved to be happy and she as Hokage would do everything to help them in this.

"Sakura… I… thank you" Sasuke said. Sakura didn't say anything. This day was really full of suprises for her.

"Sasuke, maybe you two should sit down and talk about marriage preparations?" Tsunade suggested.

"No, Hokage. It's late and I will be going now. But tomorrow I'll come again and then we'll talk about this. Sakura needs to go to sleep" he said and left Tsunade's house. Before he closed door behind himself he nodded his head which meant in Uchiha body language "bye".

Sakura chuckled. Years of practice made her learn about Sasuke's body language. Naruto even asked her few times if she could read his minds or whatever. Usually she told him that it was power of love. But now if Naruto asked her about that she wouldn't know how to answer him. She wouldn't use the word "love" so easily anymore because she started to doubt its existence.

Next morning Tsunade was in very good mood. She was even singing in her office as she was signing documents. Shizune thought that Hokage finally has gone crazy. Hokage being happy with her paperwork was the last thing Shizune would expect. If you asked her she would say that rather Jiraya-sama would become a priest than Tsunade would like her work. She wondered even if it wasn't someone else changed into Hokage.

"Shizune! Bring Kakashi and Naruto to my office! Right now!" ordered Tsunade.

"Ha.. Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shizune now was sure that it was REAL Hokage-sama. She quickly ran from Hokage's office.

Fiveteen minutes later Naruto and Kakashi were standing in Tsunade's office. Both of them looked as if there were dragged from their bed by force… well they were…

"Moo… Tsunade-bacchan! What the hell is it about?! Shannaro!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

"Shut up, Naruto! I have very important mission for you two." She said. Kakashi raised his brown.

"For us? Team 7? Then why isn't Sakura-chan and Sasuke-bastard here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's simply because they mustn't know about this" Tsunade answered with an evil smile. Naruto and Kakashi shivered. Hokage was planning something no good and right now Kakashi and Naruto wished that they were rather fighting the whole Akatsuki than be in Tsunade office…

-----------------

I know it's not very good but I hope that you liked it. Pls review )


End file.
